


Everything Changed

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: What if Jax had been the father of Sam's first baby, and not Sonny?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Samantha “Sam” McCall was sitting in a hospital room waiting for the test results of her prenatal paternity test. No one knew she was here. She didn’t want them fighting over her anymore. She couldn’t take the insinuations – no, the outright abuse – Carly Corinthos was dishing out. She needed to know the truth and reveal it in her own time, in her own way.

She certainly knew who she wanted to be the father of her child, but would the results reveal what she wanted most in her heart?

The door creaked open and Dr. Meadows walked in.

“Do you have the results?” Sam asked immediately.

“Yes,” Dr. Meadows said. “Should I read them to you or do you want to read them yourself?”

“I’ll do it,” Sam said and eagerly reached for the paper. She wanted to read it and get it over with but there was fear inside of her at the unknown consequences this could cause.

She looked at the paper and uttered a surprised “ohmigod!”

***

Sam walked up to the door of Sonny Corinthos’s penthouse. She hesitated briefly before she knocked.

The door pulled open and Carly Corinthos was standing in front of her. “What the hell do you want?” she demanded.

“Carly, I really don’t want to fight. I need to speak with Sonny.”

“You can’t stay away, can you? Even when Sonny told you he wanted to be with me; you still come around begging him to take you back into his bed. You’re pathetic,” Carly spat.

Sam grimaced. “Carly, will you just let me talk to Sonny? I’m not here to beg him to do anything. I just want to say my piece and then I’ll go.”

Carly shook her head. “No, you’re not coming in here,” she said.

Sam was out of patience with Carly and she pushed past her. “Hey!” Carly shouted.

“Sonny! Sonny, can you come down here please?” Sam called from the bottom of the staircase.

“You bitch,” Carly snapped. “You’re like a cockroach that just won’t die.”

“Carly, shut the hell up!” Sam snapped back.

“How dare you?”

“How dare I? How dare you stand there and judge me when you did the same thing with Alcazar?”

“That was different. You’re nothing but a slut!”

“Fuck off.”

Carly reached her arm out to slap Sam but Sam darted away, and then shoved Carly down into a chair.

“Just sit down and shut up!”

“Hey, hey, hey – what is going on here?” Sonny demanded, coming down the stairs in a red smoking jacket and black slippers.

“Sam’s busted her way in here again,” Carly said.

“Sonny, I need to speak with you. Its important.”

Sonny sighed. “Carly, go upstairs!”

“No. I won’t leave you two alone so she can convince you to take her back into your bed.”

“Go upstairs!” Sonny repeated.

Carly looked wary but didn’t protest. She started up the staircase as Sonny came down it. They kept each other at arm's length apart.

“What is this about?” Sonny asked when he reached Sam.

“Well, what Carly doesn’t know is that I’m pregnant,” Sam admitted.

“What?!” Carly screeched, quickly tearing back down the staircase. "Let me guess, Sam. You’re here to make Sonny claim the bastard as his own. God knows how many men you have slept with.”

“Shut up, Carly!” Sonny hollered.

Carly looked ready to claw his eyes out, but Sam jumped between them. “Sonny, what I’m trying to tell you is that you aren’t the father of my baby.”

“Thank god!” Carly muttered, sagging with obvious relief.

“How do you know?” Sonny asked.

“I asked Dr. Meadows for a paternity test.” She handed him the DNA results. She thought she saw disappointment in his eyes.

“Then who is the father?” Carly asked. “Or do you even know?”

“I know and its none of your damn business!” Sam snapped.

Sonny studied the paper and then handed it back to Sam. “Okay. But if you need anything, just please let me know.”

Sam nodded. “Thanks.”

“Sam, take care of yourself,” he said.

“I will,” Sam said, smiling for the first time that day.

She walked to the door and opened it. Just as she was closing it behind her, she heard Carly say, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were disappointed you aren’t the father of Sam’s baby.”

And then she heard Sonny reply, “That’s because I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
  
Jasper Jacks was going over some paperwork for his next business merger when the doorbell rang. He was grateful for the distraction as he was getting tired of staring at spreadsheets and acquisition columns.  
  
He went to open the door. “Hey, Jax,” Sam McCall said when he opened it. She had a shy expression on her face. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Depends on what you have to say.”  
  
“This is important.”  
  
“Isn’t it always?” Jax stood back to let her in. “What do you want?”  
  
“Look, Jax, I know you are really angry about me sleeping with Sonny – but …”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“I have some news.”  
  
“About the baby? Is he alright?”  
  
“He?”  
  
“Or she,” Jax allowed. “Is the baby okay?” There was genuine concern in his voice and it touched Sam.  
  
“No, he – or she – is fine. I just got back from the hospital. Dr. Meadows examined me and says everything looks fine.”  
  
“So why are you here?”  
  
“Jax, I need to tell you something important. I never planned on sleeping with you and Sonny on the same night. Truthfully, what I did even disgusts me. I wanted you to know that I’m sorry for that.”  
  
“That’s in the past now. We were never in love anyway.”  
  
“No, we weren’t, but I still cared about you. My first instinct was to run away but a good friend helped me to understand that my child needs a father, even though I don’t plan on being with him.”  
  
“Get to the point, Sam,” Jax said.  
  
“Well, Jax, to make this short and sweet –“  
  
“Too late.”  
  
Sam frowned. “Will you just shut up and listen? I had a paternity test done and the baby … the baby is yours.”  
  
Sam watched his face for any reaction. But at first, he just stared at her blankly. Then the words seem to seep into his conscious mind and what he did next took her totally by surprise. He actually picked her up and twirled her around until she felt dizzy.   
  
“I’m going to be a father!” he said, a beautiful smile breaking over his handsome features.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  
  
Jax set Sam back down on her feet. He was elated, and happy, and shocked, and scared all at the same time.  
  
Sam looked bewildered. “Jax, you’re acting like you won the Nobel Prize or something! I didn’t expect you to be happy about this.”  
  
“I’m thrilled, actually.”  
  
“Okay, but don’t you want to see the test results first? You have no reason to believe me.”  
  
“So are you saying you’re lying?”  
  
“No, but I’m just surprised you are taking me at my word. I haven’t always been honest with you.”  
  
“Don’t I know it. But what you don’t realize, Miss McCall, is that I could always see right through you. I know exactly when you’re telling one of your many falsehoods and when you’re actually telling the truth. You haven’t fooled me from the beginning. In fact, you’re quite a lousy poker player.”  
  
“Oh really?” Sam said. “I have beaten you a few times.”  
  
He smiled thinly. “I let you.”  
  
“Ha ha … sure – whatever you say.”  
  
“So does Sonny know yet?” Jax asked.   
  
“Yeah. I went to see him before I came here.”  
  
“How did he take it?”  
  
“Like you care,” Sam shot back.  
  
“Humor me.”  
  
“Well, actually he seemed kind of … disappointed.”  
  
“I’m not surprised,” Jax said, walking over to his desk and sitting down.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Sonny likes to have children hanging around. He thinks it’s a sign of his virility.”  
  
Sam smirked. “And how do you know that?”  
  
“I have learned a lot about Sonny over the years. When you’re a businessman you learn to study your oponents so you can find their weaknesses.”  
  
“What weaknesses? Sonny seems like a strong, capable man to me.”

“On the outside, maybe. But he’s like the grade school bully. He walks around with his chest puffed out, picking on the littler kids on the playground, while inside he feels like a colossal boob.”  
  
“Oh really?” Sam said doubtfully.  
  
“Yes. Trust me, Miss McCall, Sonny is a dangerous man. Just because he flashes money at you and a set of pearly whites doesn’t mean you know what he’s really like.”  
  
“I don’t care what you say. He’s been very good to me.”  
  
Jax rolled his eyes . “Good to you? Oh please don’t fool yourself!”   
  
Sam put her hands on her hips defensively. “What are you trying to say?”  
  
“You’re a bright woman, Sam, you certainly can figure it out. I don’t have to spell it out for you.”  
  
“Just go ahead and tell me. I know you want to!”  
  
“I am just saying that Sonny has used you. If he really cared about you, would he have welcomed you with open arms into his dangerous world? Would he have lured you into his bed?”  
  
“I’m not a helpless female who can’t think for herself,” Sam snapped.  
  
Jax went on as if he hadn’t heard her. “If he cared about you, he never would have made you his mistress. He never would have treated you like a prostitute.”  
  
“Hey, back the hell up, buddy! I may be a lot of things but I am not a prostitute and I’m not a whore.”  
  
“He treated you like one. He wined and dined you – no doubt promised you the world – and you ate it up with a spoon.”  
  
Sam itched to slap him, but resisted. Instead, she faced him with dark, angry eyes. “You don’t know anything about me, Jax! I’m not some weak woman who was seduced by the big bad wolf. I will always believe that Sonny cared about me even though we’re not together anymore.”  
  
“Then why aren’t you together now?”  
  
“His first priority is his children. Unfortunately, that snake Carly is part of the package.”  
  
“You slept with her husband and you are making judgments about her?” Jax asked incredulously.   
  
“Well, I judge you to be a real horse’s ass,” Sam said. “I’m leaving.” She marched to the door.  
  
“Sam,” he called after her.   
  
“What?” she demanded, hand paused on the doorknob, but refusing to look back at him.   
  
“You should feel lucky. You got away before it was too late. Carly doesn’t have that option. I feel sorry for her and so should you.”  
  
“Bite me, Jax!” Sam said and stormed out the door, slamming it so hard behind her that a picture came loose from the wall and crashed to the floor.  
  
Jax just sat back in his chair and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
  
The following day, Jax arrived at the Port Charles docks and boarded Sam’s boat. It was in such miserable condition, he expected it to sink any minute and take him and Sam, and his child she was carrying, down with it. The sooner he got all of them on dry ground, the better he would feel.  
  
He walked starboard until he came to the door of the captain’s room. He opened it. Sam was standing there with a towel around her hair and wearing nothing else.  
  
“What the hell?” She demanded, quickly pulling the towel out of her hair and covering herself. “Get out!”  
  
Jax stood there grinning. “I’ve seen you in a lot less, Miss McCall.”  
  
“Well you’re not seeing it again – so get the fuck out of here!” She picked up a shoe from the messy floor and hurled it at his head. He quickly ducked out of the room and it hit the door. Sam slammed the door behind him and locked it for her own protection.   
  
She quickly dressed in jeans and a gray sweater, muttering under her breath. “How did I get into this mess? I think my dad would have laughed about this.”  
  
She heard Jax call out, “Are you done yet?”  
  
Sam yanked open the door. Her hair was still damp and a deep frown was etched on her face. “You’ve got some damn nerve, Jasper!”  
  
“Don’t call me that.”  
  
“Jasper,” Sam repeated. “Please leave before I throw you overboard.”  
  
“Sam, I am taking you off of this godforsaken death trap and putting your feet on dry land,” he announced.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want to take you shopping.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Don’t you think you’ll need things for the baby? And what about things for you?”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like bottles for the baby, and maternity clothing for yourself. You not going to fit into those forever,” he said, pointing to her jeans which were unfastened at the top due to her expanding waist line.   
  
“Are you trying to tell me I look fat?” Sam demanded, frowning even more.   
  
“No. But you’ll be growing a lot bigger before the nine month mark. And I was almost eleven pounds at birth, and my brother was twelve, so I’m sure that we’ll be having a very big kid.”  
  
“Damn!” Sam whistled. “How did your mom ever walk again? And how do you expect me to push this boy out?”  
  
“Boy? I thought you were sure it was going to be a girl.”  
  
“Whatever sex it is, I’m going to give this baby all the love I have inside.” Sam said firmly.   
  
Jax smiled. “You know, Sam, I think you actually might mean that.” He gripped her elbow. “Now let’s go.”  
  
***

After shopping for maternity clothes, Jax had his driver take them to an exclusive high end baby boutique in New York City. Sam stared in wonder at the many clothes, toys, and baby furniture. She felt overwhelmed. “I didn’t know a baby could need all this stuff,” she said to Jax as she picked up a breast pump. “This looks extremely painful!”  
  
Jax laughed. “So it does,” he agreed. “But we’ll get one anyway,” he said, picking up the box.   
  
“Give me that! There is no way I’m using that thing. I’ll use my own hands before I let that touch me!”   
  
Jax grinned mischievously. “Now that is a stimulating idea. Maybe I _should_ put it back.”  
  
Sam punched him hard on his arm. “Don’t go getting any ideas, Jasper.”  
  
A clerk came up behind them. “Can I help you with something?”  
  
Jax handed her the box. “Please add this to our order.” He reached for another box and handed that to the clerk as well. “That one too.”  
  
Sam whacked him again. “Bastard!”  
  
The female clerk gave them a strange look and then hurried away as quickly as she could.   
  
“You’re extremely violent, Miss McCall,” Jax observed wryly. “I don’t want my child taking after you.”  
  
“Your child?” She demanded. “It took two of us to make this child in here,” she said, patting her abdomen.   
  
“Oh how could I forget?”  
  
Sam shot him a dirty look and wandered off. Jax veered over to the counter to look at the bronze and silver baby toys and other gifts.  
  
Sam heard an infant crying and felt drawn to the sound. She followed the baby’s cry and found a harried-looking woman trying to shush a baby and keep her two-year-old from tearing apart the store. “Aaron!” the woman said. “Put that down!”  
  
“Looks like you’ve got your hands full there,” Sam said. Without thinking, she asked, “Can I help?”  
  
The woman turned and looked at Sam. She then smiled gratefully, apparently deciding Sam wasn’t a crazy, homicidal baby thief. “Would you mind holding my baby girl?”  
  
“I guess so,” Sam said uncertainly, now wondering what she had gotten herself into.  
  
The woman gently handed her the baby. Sam felt incredibly nervous, even a little terrified. She had never held a baby so young before, but figured she may as well get used to it. Her own baby was coming in less than seven months. She had to be prepared.   
  
She found a rocking chair close by and sat in it. She cradled the baby’s head the way she had seen TV mother’s do. Almost immediately, the baby stopped crying and Sam stared in wonder at the baby’s soft pink lips, perfect little fingers, and beautiful tufts of soft white-blonde hair.   
  
The baby’s mother came over carrying the two year old boy. “Is this your first?”  
  
Sam looked up. “First what?”  
  
“Is this your first pregnancy?”   
  
“Is it that obvious?”   
  
“Well you look a little green in the gills – although that could just be morning sickness.”  
  
“Thankfully, that seems to have passed, but yes, this is my first child. You’ve got two such beautiful children, mam.”  
  
“Just call me Lynette. This is Aaron and that’s Lily.”  
  
“I’m Sam.”  
  
Lynette smiled. “I saw you come in here with your husband. The tall man with the accent. Is he happy about becoming a father for the first time?”  
  
“Oh, Jax isn’t my husband. We’re more like … friends, I guess.”  
  
“Oh.” Lynette looked vaguely uncomfortable for a moment, and then said, “Well I can tell you’ll be great parents.”  
  
“Thanks,” Sam said gratefully, her eyes misting over as she rocked the baby in her arms. “I’m so nervous. This was a bit of a surprise to say the least. I keep wondering if he or she will be happy with me as a mother or if I’ll screw them up the way my father did me.”  
  
“Not likely. You seem like a natural already. You’ll do great.”  
  
“I hope so. I’m sure Jax will be a great father. He told me once that he had a lot of little cousins to play with as a kid. Plus, he’s sort of like a big kid himself. He’ll probably do a better job raising our baby than I will.”  
  
“Trust me, Sam, you’re going to do just fine.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Well, we’d better get going,” Lynette said. “I’ll give you my husband’s business card and you can call me if you want to meet for lunch sometime to just talk about the joys and the wonders of raising children.”  
  
“That would be great.”   
  
Lynette dug through her purse and handed Sam a slightly tattered business card. “Take care, Sam.”  
  
“Do you need help to your car?”  
  
“No – that’s why a mom has two arms; they come in handy.” Sam reluctantly handed her Lily, and Lynette put down the little boy, to buckle the baby in her car seat.   
  
Immediately Aaron started to run off but Jax appeared and caught the little boy by the hand. “Don’t run away,” he said, “your mommy would miss you too much.”  
  
“Thanks, sir. It was nice meeting you, Sam,” Lynette said. She picked up the car seat and took Aaron’s hand and they walked out.   
  
Sam sighed, just thinking to herself.   
  
“You know that woman was right about you, Miss McCall,” Jax said.   
  
“Were you listening to our whole conversation?” she demanded.   
  
“No, just the interesting parts,” Jax replied with a grin.  
  
Sam shook her head. “Very funny.”  
  
“I heard her tell you that you would be a good mother. And I happen to agree.”  
  
Sam looked at him with wide brown eyes. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”  
  
“I wasn’t expecting to say it.”  
  
Sam smiled and stood. “Are we going now?”  
  
“Yeah,” he replied as they went to pay for all of Jax’s purchases.


End file.
